bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Marvin
Big Time Marvin (Big Time Klerg http://bigtimerushtv.com/?p=11648 or Klerg Time Rush'http://marvin-marvin.wikia.com/wiki/Klerg_Time_Rush) is an episode of ''Marvin Marvin.Big Time Rush appears as guest stars of themselves and their Marvin Marvin special is set to be an one-hour event. Synopsis Marvin and Teri go to a Big Time Rush concert where chaos ensues when the singers get abducted by the Klerg and Teri gets mistaken for a Klutonian.http://bigtimerushtv.com/?p=12103 Plot When Teri and Marvin went to a Big Time Rush concert the band gets kidnapped by the Klerg and they disguise themselves as BTR. The Klerg try to find the Klootonian by detecting a certain dance but the Klerg see Teri dancing and mistake her for a Klootonian. Marvin has to save Teri before the Klerg take her back to their planet.http://www.fanlala.com/news/exclusive-interviw-actress-victory-van-tuyl Featured Song *Big Time Rush (song) *Show Me *Halfway There Quotes '''James: We got some really great things planned for my hair. I'm gonna open with some gel, ha ha! And then for the encore I might go for some mousse. James: We're gonna get him Big Time. ''What? That's what I think the real James would choose to do. '''Big Time Rush': Bye Mommy! Kendall: Now move your bodies in whatever odd fashion your physiology dictates. Logan: Excuse my bandmate! What he meant to say was please rotate your appendages in a rhythmically appropriate manner. James: Uh...dance? Kendall: “I knew I should’ve come as a solo artist.” Kendall: You guys took the whole cart? James: I couldn't leave these shirts behind. It'd be like leaving a bunch of beautiful babies, beautiful babies that look just like me. Carlos: And check out these glow sticks. They're sticks that glow. James: They are. James: There must be something we can do to repay you guys. Teri: Go out with me! James:Sure. Pop-Pop: Easy, rockstar, that's my granddaughter. Teri: Oh you stay out this old man! Liz: Dad, he's been in a freezing cold asteroid hurtling through space and his hair still looks perfect! Trivia *This is the 2nd cross-over episode for BTR. The 1st being How to Rock an Election. *Big Time Rush performed a song in this episode. http://www.cambio.com/2012/12/17/big-time-rush-to-guest-star-on-marvin-marvin-get-all-of-the-d/ *David M. Israel is a part of the crew and developed a show How to Rock which also had a crossover episode with Big Time Rush. *This episode's premiere date has been switched more than five times. *Marvin makes a reference to his actor Lucas Cruikshank and his Internet character FRED (a young boy that talks in a high-pitch voice) when his voice is high from Helium and he said it'd be weird talking like this. *The Big Time Rush impostors are brothers. *The Big Time Rush impostors added a frequency to the song Halfway There that only Klootonian can detect and it makes them dance in an specific way. *This episode was counted as a Marvin Marvin episode and not a BTR episode. Because of this it was the series finale of Marvin Marvin. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Special